


Pride

by imjustatypo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gay Pride, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It's implied tho, M/M, NYC, Pride, Swearing, more tags will be added, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustatypo/pseuds/imjustatypo
Summary: Mark's never been to a Pride event before due to his very closed-minded parents and community. After coming out he moved to New York and made some great friends. Years later they decide to go to Pride in NYC and once there he runs into someone who takes his breath away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to just write a little one-shit since it's pride month and markyong is a really underrated tag so.... here it is
> 
> (ps. i originally wanted to make a second chapter with Taeyong's POV but I don't think I'm going to do it anymore sorry)

**1:02 PM**

 

“What the hell is that?”

 

“Uh….my clothes?” Mark responds, pushing past Ten and into the flat he shares with Jaehyun,

  
“Why? Is it that bad…” He says, checking his grey hoodie and black jeans for any stains or rips.

“Mark we’re going to _pride_ …” He practically groans,

 

“Well I’ve never been before! Is there something wrong with this?”

 

“Uhm Yes!” He responds indignantly, “here come one...we’ll fix you up.”

 

The small thai man grabs Mark by the wrist and leads him to his bedroom, where the rest of their friend group undoubtedly already are. He’s wearing a revealing rainbow crop top with ripped black jeans and fishnets. He looks rather hot, Mark has to admit, he’s even wearing makeup– winged eyeliner and everything.

 

As soon as Ten pushes him into the room the rest of their ensemble gives Mark the same reaction as Ten did. Before he knows  Donghyuck, Jaemin, and Ten have decided become Mark’s personal stylists and drag him into Tens rather large walk in closet while Lucas and Jaehyun look on with amusement. They throw on outfit after outfit and before Mark knows it he’s being thrown out yet again and sat down on Ten’s bed. He blinks and suddenly there’s a makeup bag next to him and an overly enthusiastic Ten and Donghyuck crowding around him.

 

“Ok… and… I think we’re good now.” Ten says with a flourish.

 

Mark grins lopsidedly (and pretty nervously too) and stands up, shifting so he can see himself in the floor to ceiling mirror that adorned one wall of Ten’s bedroom.

“Holy shit…” His entire appearance has changed, save for his shoes. His black hair has been styled in such a way that it falls down to right above eyebrows and the long black winged eyeliner and eye shadow add to the whole effect...he looks _hot_. Ten’s put him in a kind of button up made out of a metallic silver material which is cool to his skin. He’s rolled up the sleeves so they’re buttoned right above his elbow and hangs off his shoulder. The top two buttons are opened leaving his collar bones fully exposed, his favorite silver-chain necklace adorning the base of his neck. The front of the shirt is tucked into tight black ripped jeans with fishnets underneath them. (It took Ten a solid ten minutes to force Mark into wearing them.) The look ends with Mark’s favorite pair of dark black sneakers. Mark can hear Jaehyun wolf-whistle from the bed behind him and opts to just flip him off.

 

“M’kay can we go now….” Mark whines, his whole face heating up the more he checks himself out in the mirror, _wow my ass looks really good in these…_

 

“Hold on...one last touch I think...” Jaemin pipes up and Mark groans as he sorts through a bag of lipstick, they’re so gonna be so late to their hotel.

 

**3:43 PM**

Mark stretches as he steps out of Jaehyun’s black Ford and shakes off the soreness that comes with a two hour car ride. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Jaemin put his arm around a sleepy Donghyuck and smiles at their adorableness. Dragging his feet behind him they make their way to the two hotel rooms they bought just for the 3-day trip.

“So Donghyuck and I in one room…. Ten, Jaehyun, Lucas and Mark in the other one right?” Mark nods in response to Jaemin and Jaehyun roams into the hotel following Ten- who’s the one who made the reservation in the first place.

 

“Three rooms? We only booked two though…” Jaemin whispers after Ten’s done talking and they slowly walk around the surrounding people towards the elevators.

 

“I mean I’m not complaining.” Ten shrugs carrying the three key cards they were given.

 

“Ten...you can’t just steal a hotel room.” Mark whispers harshly in his ear.

“Oh my god, Mark relax. They said it was a mistake but because of some legal issue they couldn’t deny us the room anymore. It’s on the house…” Mark rolls his eyes but follows him anyway.

 

“The real question is...who’s getting the single?” Jaemin chips in from behind them,

 

“Obviously not you, lover boy!” Ten sticks his tongue out at Jaemin, and Donghyuck flushes red from his place cuddling tiredly into Jaemin’s side.

 

Jaemin promptly flips him off.

 

“How ‘bout we do rock paper scissors..” Lucas starts but Ten (most likely in a foul mood since they hadn’t stopped by a Starbucks or Dunkin' yet) cuts off with a sassy,

 

“Why don’t we figure that shit out later...and y’know go to Pride.”

 

**4:07 PM**

  
The second Mark steps foot at the edge of the large Pride celebration, he starts crying. It’s nothing too much, he’s not sobbing but he still feels a couple tears run down his cheeks.

 

 _Fuck I hope I don’t smudge Tens eyeliner…_ he thinks foolishly hoping that would somehow make him stop crying. There are people all around Mark with large rainbow flags wrapped around them singing and laughing and there are _hundreds_ maybe even _thousands_ that are just like Mark and he’s looking right at them. He’s always tried to move past it, never quiet listening to that voice in the back of his head that sounds just like his mother. The one that tells him that it’s all wrong because it’s _not._ This is proof of it, Mark’s looking right at it all and it hurts so much but it feels so nice to know he’s not alone. He trails behind Donghyuck and Jaemin who are being lovey dovey boyfriends as usual and even farther behind Lucas and Ten who are animatelly talking about something or other. He tries as best he can to dab at the tears on his cheeks, knowing at this point his eyeliner is probably completely ruined, _should’ve made Ten use the waterproof one…_

 

“Yo Mark, you okay man?” Jaehyun says pulling up besides him making Mark jump.

 

“Yeah I’m fine, no worries.”

 

“You’re crying.” He states bluntly, pushing back a piece of purple hair that’s fallen in front of his eyes as if he’s making sure.

  
“Y-Yeah it’s just...hard y’know. It’s just so….”

 

“Overwhelming?” Jaehyun supplies.

“Yeah a bit…” Mark chuckles using the edge of his sleeve to try to clean his face up.

 

“Hey now don’t do that...you’ll ruin all of Tens good work.” Jaehyun smiles, “YO TEN!” Mark winces as Jaehyun screams and watches as Ten turns around from a few feet in front of them,

 

“MARK AND I ARE GONNA CHECK OUT SOMETHING OVER HERE, ‘KAY?” He screams and Mark watches as Ten (and Lucas) gives them over exaggerated thumbs-up.

 

“Let’s go find a bathroom and clean you up a bit, then we can explore all you want.” Mark nods and follows Jaehyun through the crowd.

 

Mark composes himself and he and Jaehyun walk around slowly together, checking out the cool music. At one point they stop at some face paint stand (where an adorable small kid was getting a tiger done) and Jaehyun painted rainbows on both of Marks cheeks.

 

**8:17 PM**

The more exploring they did the more happy Mark feels and as the sun starts to wain him and Jaehyun find a perfect local bar that's decked out in all sorts of colors, perfect to sit and wait for the others.

 

“Hey Mark I’m gonna go find the bathroom...I’ll be right back” Jaehyun cuts into their conversation, leaving his spot at the bar and wandering the rest of the place. Mark smiles and turns back to his drinking, taking his third sip and savoring the burn of it as he swallows.

 

“Uh...Hi, mind if I sit here?” Mark looks up, his eyes wide at the stranger standing right above what used to be Jaehyun’s seat. Said stranger has light bubblegum pink hair that’s styled to show off his forehead and has one of those thin silver chokers made of layers of chains.

 

“...uhm”

 

“O-oh right yeah of course.” Mark spits out, and he can feel how red his face is getting as it dawns on him that not only is the most beautiful man he’s ever seen sitting down next to him, but he was also caught unabashedly staring at said man.

 

“Are you sure, I saw some other guy before and–”

 

“He’s not important.” Mark says quickly, praying that Jaehyun gets lost and takes a good two hours (maybe more) to find the bathroom.

 

The beautiful stranger slides into the seat next to Mark, flashing him the cutest little smile as he does,

  
“I’m Taeyong by the way.”

 

“Mark.” He responds, taking another large sip of his drink. He takes another glance at the stranger, marvelling in the black crop top he’s wearing. Mark probably has at least three drinks before he works up the courage to actually say something to Taeyong, but once he does he finds that Taeyong’s a pretty easy guy to talk to, only he’s a massive flirt. Mark’s never been this flustered before, and anytime Taeyong hinted at anything remotely sexual, he’d choke on his drink. Not because he didn’t want to mind, only he’s never been flirted with in a bar before. He’s also lost Jaehyun… but he can’t find it in him to worry too much, not while a pretty pink-haired guy is flirting with him.

 

“Wanna dance Markie?” Taeyong asks, his brown eyes staring straight at Mark. He’s found that the more they drink, the more confident Taeyong gets and Mark finishes his fourth in one gulp and follows Taeyong out to the dance floor, set up specifically for pride.

 

 

 

**9:48 PM**

Mark breathes heavily and leans his head on Taeyong’s shoulder who slowly detaches from Mark and gives him a chaste kiss,

 

“That was… fucking amazing.” Mark chokes out, closing his eyes and burying his face into the base of Taeyong’s neck and he can feel the vibration of Taeyong’s stunning laugh. He’s completely naked, and although some random storage closet in a bar isn’t the most romantic place… Mark doesn’t mind it at all.

 

“Yeah….” Taeyong’s just as out of breath as Mark is, he rests his head back on the stone they’re supported on and Mark can feel him tracing designs on his back.

 

“Fuck… you’re so hot Mark…” Mark giggles at the praise and leaves a lingering kiss on the other males neck.

 

“I know– _fuck,_ ” Mark interupts him by leaving another kiss... he lifts himself up and presses himself against Taeyong, taking a piece of his skin in between his teetch and sucking at it.

  
_“Holy shit Mark…”_

 

Mark admires the marks he’s left along the pretty boy’s neck and he can feel his stomach flip when he realizes he probably at least has that many himself. He smiles to himself and leans in to kiss Taeyong pretty pink lips, which match perfectly with his hair.

Taeyong’s hands wrap around Mark and he deepens the kiss, digging his fingers into Mark’s hair. Mark doesn’t ever want to stop but sadly Taeyong pulls away, aching for air.

 

“Hey um… Mark?”

 

“Yeah Tae?” Mark asks saucily, grinning down at Taeyong.

 

“I know this is probably bad timing but like…. can I get your number?”

 

Mark cracks up and rolls off of Taeyong, “Oh my god…”

 

“That’s uh… kinda what I was hoping for in the first place but... _fuck_ this is so much better.” He finishes, pulling Mark back for another kiss even though he was trying to put his clothes back on.

 

Mark smiles and digs his phone out of his pants pocket that’s lying next to him on the ground, “Here you go…”

 

“Thanks…” Taeyong responds shyly, his cheeks lighting up. Mark can’t help but to reach and pinch them, “How cute.”

 

His response it a small slap on his leg and a grunt from Taeyong, who hands him his phone back.

 

“By the way, I think your friends are looking for you.” Mark looks down at his phone and sure enough, he has over twenty messages from the group chat, not to mention all of the individuals messages.

  
“Oh god yeah…. I gotta go meet them.” Mark looks up sadly and locks eyes with Taeyong who grins lightly,

 

“Promise you’ll call, yeah?” He whispers.

 

“Of course I’ll call…” Mark teases, leaving a long kiss the guy who started off as a stranger… but grew into so much more.

 

“See you later Taeyong!”

 

“Bye Markie…”


	2. TAEYONG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know it's been awhile since i posted the first part of this but i finally got around to writing a second part so i hope y'all enjoy it. I'm also /really/ tempted to write a third part that's more nsfw but i've never written smut before so :/
> 
> anygay,, i hope y'all enjoy this
> 
> (also slight tw//cheating for this but it's not actual cheating so don't worry,,)

**9:51 PM**

Taeyong finishes adjusting his shirt and takes a deep breath, smiling at himself. He stares at the door Mark just walked out of, marveling at the fact that he actually found someone who was just so _perfect_ for him. At first he only sat down and flirted with him because he was hot, his friend had left so he seized the opportunity. He was shy and funny at first, but the more he talked the more Taeyong realized that he never really wanted him to stop. He was smart and the banter they had was something Taeyong’s never had with any other person, it felt good. So good in fact that he found himself in this very room, surprisingly very nice and clean for a storage room in a bar, having sex with someone who he’d just met hours before.

 _“He better call me”_ Taeyong whispers to himself before grabbing his phone and other clothes. He slowly opens the door and peeks out, making sure that no one’s around. He takes one last look at the room before shutting the door. He turns around and takes one last deep breath, the only think filling his mind is the memory of Mark– his hands running through his hair, his lips on his neck, it all felt so good and he hopes that it won’t be too long until he gets to see him again. They’re both living in New York after all.

He’s distracted from his thoughts when his phone goes off, his ringtone echoing in the empty hallway.

_“Hello?”_

_“Taeyong where the fuck are you?”_

_“Calm down Yuta...I’m still at the bar.”_

_“Wait are you serious…”_

_“Uh Yeah?? Why, where are you?”_

_“I’m back at the hotel!”_

_Taeyong laughs into the phone, “I’ll meet you there soon, okay?”_

_“You better Tae!”_

Taeyong chuckles and hangs up on Yuta, they’re technically roommates but they rented out two separate hotel rooms just in case one of them got lucky. Ironically, it turns out to have been completely unnecessary for Taeyong. He’s still not too sure how the two of them managed to stumble upon that empty storage room, but part of him is really glad they did because he doesn’t think he would’ve survived a taxi ride with Mark sitting right next to him. The other part of him though does wish they could have done it on something more comfortable, like a bed, but it was good sex nonetheless so he isn’t gonna complain. He calls an uber once he’s a little bit farther away from the main traffic of the Pride festival and goes back to the hotel, wondering if he’ll at least get a text from Mark before he goes to bed.

The ride back to the hotel is very bland and Taeyong feels antsy for the entire drive. He’s so thankful to be out of that car that he doesn’t notice the other people around the hotel, he just walks in as quick as he can. His eye catches the in-hotel bar and there’s a familiar head of blond hair tucked into the corner.

“Hey Yuta!” He calls cheerfully at his friend who waves back to him. The two of them sit together for a few minutes as Taeyong tells Yuta all about Mark and how he thinks this was definitely one of the better nights he’s had in a while.

“So you’re telling me you got drunk, broke into a bar’s storage room, had sex with a stranger, and then gave said stranger your phone number?” Yuta recounts.

“His name’s Mark, and he’s not a stranger anymore. Technically.” Taeyong responds to Yuta’s laughter.

“Wow and I thought I was the most spontaneous.” Taeyong doesn’t argue with that, it’s true that was out of character for him but well, he doesn’t regret it. Suddenly Yuta leans forward and Taeyong raises his eyebrow at him, “What now?”

“What did that guy look like again?” He asks quickly,

“Mark? He has really soft black hair and was wearing this silvery metallic shirt. He was wearing black jeans too I think, and definitely had fishnets on. Why?” Taeyong describes and Yuta grins at him. He points towards the actual bar and Taeyong turns around only for his heart to actually stop beating.

It’s Mark sitting there. _His Mark._

His jaw drops, he doesn’t even bother closing it back up. In the background he can hear Yuta laughing at him but he really doesn’t give a shit.

“Mark’s here?!” Taeyong whispers under his breath. Yuta stands up from next to him and claps him on the back,

“Good luck.” He says shooting him a wink and Taeyong doesn’t get what he means until suddenly he’s disappearing and has just left Taeyong sitting there, in the corner of the hotel, watching Mark sip a drink at the bar. He seems antsy, squirming around on his seat. Taeyong smiles to himself before pushing out of his chair and starts to walk towards Mark only… someone else gets their first.

Taeyong doesn’t recognize who it is but apparently Mark does, because when the other man throws an arm around Mark and nuzzles into his neck Mark doesn’t push him away. In fact he smiles, he looks happy. Taeyong can feel his heart drop at the action. The guy kisses Mark’s cheek and Taeyong feels like he’s burning up, the two of them look like they’re _together_.

“Mark, you’re so precious!” He hears the guy say, and again the guy swoons against Mark and buries his nose in Mark’s hair. It hurts. It really really hurts and Taeyong hates the feeling. It hurts even worse knowing that if that guy is truly Mark’s boyfriend, that means Mark used him to cheat on that guy. Mark cheated on him with… with Taeyong. Taeyong’s never hated himself more than he has in this moment. He knows it’s stupid but he can feel tears start to prick at his eyes. He can’t believe he was so naive that he thought Mark was actually a good guy, that Mark was actually going to text him back. It was so stupid of him. He belatedly realizes that he’s been standing in the middle of the room staring at the “couple” and bites his bottom lip, ducking his head down so Mark hopefully won’t recognize. He doesn’t want to be as hurt as he is by this, and honestly doesn’t think this night couldn’t get any worse… until it does.

“Taeyong?” He’d recognize that voice anywhere now, that was the voice that sweet talked him at the bar, who moaned his name, who… who used him. “Wait! Taeyong it’s me-”

Taeyong thought he was walking pretty fast but inevitably not fast enough. One of Mark’s hands wraps around his upper arm and Taeyong’s whipped around, facing Mark in all his glory. The lipstick that he was wearing is still smudged from their… previous activities and although it’s very late out no part of Mark’s face looks even close to tired. Something in Taeyong’s face however must’ve given away how upset he was because in a flash Mark’s entire expression goes from “happy” and “excited” to concerned.

“Taeyong are you crying? Why are you crying?” Taeyong has always known he’s an emotional drunk, but the wave of emotions that hits him when Mark’s words start slurring makes an actual tear run down his cheek.

“Fuck off, why do you even care- you bastard!” He looks over Mark’s shoulder and sees the guy he who was hanging off of Mark and scowls at him. He rips Mark’s arm off of him and turns around, pretending he doesn’t see the look of hurt on Mark’s face. He barely takes one step forward when he hears a yell from behind him,

“How dare you talk to him like that you fucker!” He turns around just in time to hear a “Lucas, no!” come from Mark’s direction before a heavy closed fist lands against his cheeks and effectively knocks the wind out of him and knocks him on the floor.

“What gives you the right to say that to him huh?” Taeyong wants to laugh at the irony of Mark’s boyfriend punching him in the face after Mark had just cheated on him, until it really hits him that… Mark’s boyfriend had just punched him the face.

“Lucas what the fuck!” Mark’s hulking boyfriend, apparently called Lucas, is thrown off of him and Mark looks like he’s about to kneel down besides him but at this point… Taeyong’s had enough.

“Oh yeah,” Taeyong says sneeringly, standing back up to his full height, “well your precious boyfriend over there,” Taeyong spits out every word, “has been cheating on you!” He hates himself as soon as he says but well, Taeyong detests lying and he can’t stand the fact that he was used to cheat on someone with. He really liked Mark, he thought he could have something with Mark but no. He also hates how drunk he is, his vision is blurry and everything around him is unfocused, he’s not even too sure that he’s standing up straight. He tries to gauge this Lucas’s reaction, to see how mad he is and possibly prepare for another punch to the face, but this guy just laughs.

“What? We had sex y’know, really fucking hot sex in the back of a bar so yeah- take that!” Taeyong slurs loudly while he wobbles,

“Oh yeah I have no doubt you two did that, you are totally Mark’s type.” Lucas laughs, looking about one second away from collapsing on the floor out of laughter. It probably takes 2 full minutes for Taeyong to process what that guy says. He hears a sour chuckle from behind which is definitely Mark, “What does that mean?”

“You’re both idiots!” Taeyong’s brain can’t seem to process what this means until he feels two very warm hands wrap around his stomach,

“Taeyong, me and Lucas aren’t dating.” Taeyong, for some reason (that probably being that he’s wickedly drunk and it’s finally caught up with him) decides that he doesn’t really believe.

“He was swooning over you at the bar! He-he…”

“Taeyong… you are so drunk.” Mark’s hands are wrapped around his torso and his breath is fanning against Taeyong’s neck and one half of his face is throbbing with pain but it’s nice he thinks, that Mark didn’t use him.

“So you didn’t like… use me?” Taeyong mumbles, ashamed at himself for immediately assuming Mark was just a terrible person. He blames it on the alcohol.

Mark shakes his head in the crook of Taeyong’s neck and he lets out an audible sigh of relief, “I’m sorry.” He whispers and to his surprise Mark seems very lax about the whole thing.

“Eh it’s fine, I’ll give you a free pass this time.” Taeyong turns around in Mark’s grip and throws himself against the slightly shorter male. Taeyong feels really embarrassed for causing such a scene, and resolves to never think of this day ever again.

 

After a long conversation between him, Mark, and Lucas in the hotel lobby they had everything sorted out between the three of them. Mark hooked his arm around Taeyong’s waist and told him that he could bring Taeyong up to his hotel room and clean him up his now swollen bruise that’s formed from Lucas’s fist.

“Are you sharing your room with someone?” Taeyong asks randomly as they walk up the stairs of the hotel, leaving Lucas below to deal with the hotel staff who had yelled at them for causing a ruckus. Mark bites his lip from next to him and nods, that’s when Taeyong gets a wonderful idea.

“We could go to mine, I have a single.” Taeyong watches as Mark blushes and agrees and he happily treads up the stairs next to him, delighted in what the rest of this night has come to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's my twitter: https://twitter.com/imjustatypo
> 
> and you can talk to me on my cc too if you wanna: https://curiouscat.me/imjustatypo


End file.
